User blog:Muhammad2oo1/Top 14 Newbie Tips
A lot of people surf the web looking for tips on the game Empire by Goodgame Studios. What I have found, most sites don't offer an actual step by step list of things needed to succeed at this game. Today I will be sharing with you a few things I've learned on my journey to becoming King of my empire. Enjoy! 1.' Use a valid email to receive ruby bonuses!' When you first begin the game, you are awarded 300 rubies after completion of a few levels. The only way to obtain this prize is to have a valid email address. 2. Do not attack any real person before your protection mode fades. Take the entire 7 days to develop your castle and army. You will have plenty of time to attack people but ensuring you have a solid foundation is a must. Protection mode allows you to develop your castle and not worry about higher level players attacking you before you are ready. If you are confused on how to develop your castle or would like assistant, check out how to develop your castle here 3. Do NOT waste rubies early on in the game to complete buildings, buy tools, purchase slots or anything. The first purchase you should make with your rubies should be a bakery in your main castle. Food is one of your most valuable assets in this game and the more food you can produce, the larger your army can become. With a bakery, food consumption is reduced thus having the same effect as increasing food production. 4. Do not rush to level! Take your time and let your castle develop properly. Preparation earlier in the game will help ensure your success in the game. 5. At level 7, create all three taverns. Being as this is a war game, gaining intel on prospective targets is key in preparation for the attack'.'''You can create a maximum of 3 taverns and I suggest you create them as soon as possible. 6. '''Always be attacking something.' When you are fresh to the game and coin collection is sub 500 coin / 10 minutes, attacking robber baron castles will be a main source of income.If you have commander available to leader your troops, you should send them out. Even if you only have a few offensive units, there are bound to be robber baron castles level 1-5 somewhere on your world map. 7. Always send spies before attacking another players castle. Always send spies before attacking another players castle as you never know what may be in store when you hit their castle. Just because a castle looks deserted, or is completely covered in flames, it may be home to 100's of troops. 8. Always create the best offensive / defensive units that you can make. Even though there are multiple units available for creation, always create the strongest unit type you have'. '''Visit my Goodgame Empire Defending' guide. ' 9. '''Attack robber baron castles level 3 and higher for a chance to loot rubies.' 10. If you see an outpost who's main castle is in ruins, attack it for resources. If you see an outpost who's main castle is in ruins, attack it for resources''' as you will not have to worry about retaliation from the owner of the outpost. If the outpost looks nice, you may even be able to capture it and keep the current development on it rather than starting from scratch. 11. '''Look for 8:2 food outpost to capture. Look for 8:2 food outpost as they are the best to substain a large army. This is a war based game and the more troops you can feed, the more successful you will become. 12. Plan accordingly when going offline. If you are going offline for awhile, send your offensive units off to attack some robber baron castles far away. If you are attacked while offline, your offensive units will be safe as they are on their own campaign. I would rather lose a few units attacking robber baron castles than losing my entire offensive army to a surprise enemy attack while I'm sleep. 13. Build guardhouses! ''' Create enough guardhouses to keep spies out! I can't stress this enough. An enemy is more inclined to attack someone they can gain intel on rather rather than sending their units off into the unknown to meet their doom. 14. '''When attacking, send tools. Always and I mean always send tools when attacking. You want to at least send enough tools to cancel out the defenders defense bonus. I usually send 2-3 waves of tools depending on my spy report. Category:Blog posts